ang plano ni renaldo
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: renaldo is trying to win maria's heart in very...weird way!


**Ang plano ni Renaldo**

Mystic mizu

_Wag mong sabihin na sisigaw ka na lang nang "Maria! I love you!"_

_Kailangan ko ng sabihin sa kanya to…arrghh! Ano ba to? Pano ko naman sasabihin yun!_

As usual nagiisip na naman si Renaldo kung papano niya aaminin kay maria ang kanyang tunay at wagas na pag-ibig. Ang corny no? pero wala tayong mgagawa dahil in love si Renaldo. Kapag nakikita nga niya si Maria ay nandidilim ang buong paligid at para bang nagkakaroon ng spotlight na nakatutok kay Maria, tahimik ang buong daigdig at ang mga tawa lamang niya ang kanyang naririnig...yess…ako ba nag-type nun? Ang drama shiiit! Siya nga naman… kay maria laman umiikot ang mundo niya…saan ka pa? ang adik niya…yeesh!

San ka naman nkakaita ng babae sa panahon ngayon na tawag ay Maria… siguro magpapatawag yan ng Ria o Maia at kung anou-anong kabalbalan ng pagrarambol rambol ng pangalan upang magtunog cool at hip ang pangalan niya.

_Aamin nako…ngayong gabi…sa may ilog…_

Aba…namili pa ng lugar, sa bagay…medyo romantic nga naman ang dating… wag mo lang dadalin sa riverbanks kundi ang inyong romantic date ay babagsak sa isang mabantot na date at wala kayong magawa dun kundi mag star gazing…yun ay kung may makikita kayung star sa kabila polusyon sa pinas at mag-cat fish gazing, at kung bibilangin mo silang lahat ay parang ka naring nagbilang ng bituin sa langit.subukan mo, baka may mabuo ka ring constellation.

Eh ano naman ang plano ni Renaldo sa pagkain…

_Idadaan ko muna siya sa isang magandang restaurant bago sa ilog…_

Ahh…akala ko ihaw ihaw lang sa tai-tabi. Maganda naman pala ang plano niya. Hindi naman sa pagiging pessimistic pero…nakakasigurado ka ba na oo si maria…tanong lang ha…

_Wala akong paki…ang gusto ko lang ay malaman niya ang katotohanan…_

Yes... bilib naman ako sa lakas ng loob mo renaldo ang… siya nga naman… basta lang malaman niya. Pero hindi ba tatak sa utak mo na ilang taon ka na nagmamasid sa babaeng yan at nang tanungin mo siya ay isa ka lamang dakilang sawi at BINASTED ka ng ini-irog mo… tsk tsk…

Oops… pinagpawisan si Renaldo. Eheh… mukhang ako pa ang dahilan ng pagkahina ng loob ng kaibigan ko..so ano Renaldo… deal or no deal? Press the button its yours! Ehem!

_Hindi! tuloy pa rin ang plano…_

Yes…ang lakas ng fighting spirit ni renaldo. Nakikita ko ang aura na lumalagablab sa katawan niya. Para bang sisigaw siya ng "ray gun!" hay Renaldo…

(note:sa mga hindi nakakaalam at hindi ma-gets ung ray gun part, yan ang special move ni yusuke urameshi o kilala na Eugene sa pinas ng ghost fighter… Oh c'mon? Wag nyong sabihin na hndi mo parin siya nakikilala…duh? Hindi ka ba nakanood ng anime sa tana ng buhay mo? Samurai x? pokemon? Fine! Para madali….mojako na lang! hindi pa'rin…hay kapatid, kamusta naman ang kabataan mo… at parang na-stuck ka lang ata sa teletubies at sa purple dinosaur na si barnie…)

Balik tayo kay Renaldo…of course paano mo naman sasabihin kay Maria ang feelings mo… wag mong sabihin na sisigaw ka na lang ng "MARIA! I LOVE YOU!" Naku! Baka takbuhan ka nun at hindi ka na kilalaning kaibigian o baka itanggi na rin niyang kilala ka niya. Tsk! Tsk!

_Kailangan romanatic!_

Tama!

_With music!_

Aba…ang sweet naman nun!

_Gigitarahan ko siya kasama ang barkada ko sa tapat ng bahay nila ng…_

Huh? Ahh..sandali...parang…

_O ilaw o ilaw sa gabing madilim…_

Teka..teka...teka! Time out! Baka pag-ginawa mo yan ay sabuyan ka ng kumukulong tubig at baka hindi lang sila ang magbato sayo kundi pati mga kapitbahay nila…ok na sana dun sa music eh…biglang sumabit!

_Alam ko na! dadalhin ko na lang siya sa enchanted kingdom tapos habang naglalakad kami isa-isang bubukas ang mga poste ng ilaw at sa merry-go-round bigla itong i-ilaw at may fire works…at sasabihin ko sa kanya…"Maria, will you be my girlfriend?"_

So papagurin mo muna sa biyahe yung babae bago mo siya i-court! Cge…ok na din. Gud luck! Hmm…tunog "My Sassy Girl" ata yan ah…pero pwede na rin pinalitan mo ng courtship ang birthday…sige! Payag ako diyan, ang ganda ng plano mo…sana nga lang ay may pangbayad ka sa transpo, pang renta mo sa buong enchanted kingdom at fireworks para sa big finale mo…hindi ka naman siguro gagamit ng kwitis lang o baby rocket, o di naman kaya lusis sa proposal mo di ba…

_MATAGAL KO NANG PINAGPLANUHN TO NOH! BAKIT BA ANH HILIG MONG KUMONTRA! KANINA KA PA EH…._

Wala kang magagawa dahil ako ang narrator ng kwentong ito at wala kang karapatan kumontra dahil ako ang writer! Kaya nasa mga kamay ko kung oo ba si maria o hindi! Bwahahahahaha…..

toot pls stand by….

Ehem…anyway, balik tayo dun sa storya…habang nagi-isip si Renaldo ay nakita niya ang naninilaw na wedding picture ng magulang niya…nakikita niyang isinasalaksak ng tatay niya ang malaking cake sa bunganga ng nanay niya…namumula ba ung nanay niya o nangangasul!

Na-imagine niya ang sarili niya na groom at si Maria ang bride…wow! Ang lakas mangarap di mo pa nga girlfriend bride na kaagad! Kapal ng fess!

_Ang gusto ko ay kasal sa simbahan… andun lahat ng kaklase ko para ka-inggitan nila ako at si maria ang napangasawa ko…_

Talaga naman…tumutulo na ang laway ni Renaldo sa kaiisip…punasan mo muna at baka bumaha dito…oh wag masyadong mangarap...baka umuwi ka lang talunan at sawi…eh iyon…eto ksing si renaldo isang malaking torpe…ilang taon ng kaibigan si Maria di man lang magawang magparamdam at gumawa move! Hay…Kung ganyan ka ng ganyan sa lahat ng babae… magiging bachelor ka niyan…at alam mo ba ang tawag sa bachelor na 50? LONELY… mag-isip-isip…o siya…kausapin mo na si Maria…

_tao po…_

sinagot ni maria ang pinto….

_O…Renaldo! Anong giagawa mo dito? May kailangan ka ba…_

Yes…this is the moment of truth!

_Gusto mo bang pumunta ng enchanted? Sagot ko sa sabado…_

Yes…hindi nag-stutter si Renaldo…

_Uhh..May date kami ng boyfriend ko sa sabado eh…kung gusto mo next week na lang…_

_Ahh..may date kayo ng bo…BOYFRIEND!_

_OO…so next week na lang_

"_may date kami ng boy friend ko sa sabado…sabado…boyfriend…date…may…ko…ng…sa…."_

Pauluit-ulit ang mga salitang ito…in order…sa utak si renaldo…Na-tameme si Renaldo sa narinig niya at sa pulit-ulit ng pag-echo ng mga sinabi ni Maria…

_Boyfriend? Kalian pa siya nagka-boyfriend?_

Huli ka na sa balita Renaldo…kasi wag mong tutukan lang ng spotlight si Maria…hindi ka tuloy updated sa mga nangyayari sa paligid niya… kawawang renaldo…lahat ng plano'y hindi na matutuloy…umuwing luhaan si renaldo at sa taon ng pag-ibig niya kay maria…na-basted siya… basted ng first love...

well...first story ko yan and i know na hindi siya ganun ka satisfying...so review please!


End file.
